Jessi XX Traduction
by KylieJackson
Summary: Kyle a toujours cru que c'était le fait d'avoir été adopté par les Trager qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais que ce serait il passé si au lieu de Kyle, Jessi s'était échappée en premier de Zzyzx, et que par conséquent Kyle ait été celui capturé par Madacorp et que ça ait été lui qui ait subi le lavage de cerveau? Qu'est-ce qui serait différent?


**Titre** :Jessi XX

**Auteur:** lavalamp49

**Traductrice: **Merlin Serpentard

**Résumer:**

Kyle a toujours cru que c'était le fait d'avoir été adopté par les Trager qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Mais que ce serait il passé si au lieu de Kyle, c'était Jessi qui s'était échappée en premier de Zzyzx, et que par conséquent Kyle ait été celui capturé par Madacorp et que ça ait été lui qui ait subi le lavage de cerveau? Qu'est-ce qui serait différent? Qu'est-ce qui ne changerait pas?

**Disclamer de la traductrice: **Premièrement je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction, c'est lavalamp49, je ne suis que la traductrice de Jessi XX.

_**De l'auteur: **_

**Ceci est une "What if?" fanfiction, vous savez, ces histoires où l'auteur exprime ce qui se serait passé si les choses avaient été différentes... Dans celle ci, Jessi a été la première à s'échapper de Zzyzx à la place de Kyle.**

**Les titres des chapitres correspondront approximativement à ceux des épisodes de la série dans lesquels les évènements similaires se passent.**

**Je dis approximativement parce-que certains chapitres seront quasiment transcrits à partir des épisodes de Kyle XY alors que d'autres contiendront des évènements directement tirés de l'imagination de notre cher auteur, Lavalamp49.**

**Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas faire un "copié-collé" des scènes** **de Kyle XY. Même si Kyle sera un personnage principal dans cette fanfiction, il n'apparaîtra que plus tard, comme Jessi dans la série TV.**

**Kyle XY ne m'appartient pas.  
**

_Italique: voix off.**  
**_

* * *

_Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ma naissance n'a pas été très ordinaire. __Mon premier souvenir a été mon réveil dans une forêt. Une forte lumière me donnait envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je voyais autour de moi, cependant j'étais impatiente de comprendre ce que les formes et les couleurs signifiaient._  


La fille qui était allongée dans les bois se leva doucement, ses yeux noirs regardent autour d'elle avec émerveillement, essayant de donner un sens à ce qui l'entourait. Elle était complètement nue et chaque partie de son corps était recouverte d'un liquide rose et visqueux.

Dans un premier temps, elle jeta un regard émerveillé sur la cime des arbres, prenant progressivement du recul pour avoir une meilleure idée de leur forme et leur taille. Ensuite elle examina ses propres mains bougeant précautionneusement ses doigts les uns contre les autres pour pouvoir sentir la texture de sa peau, la substance visqueuse qui la recouvrait et la rugosité de la terre qui s'était collé à sa peau.

Un bruit de crécelle empli les airs et la fille regarda par dessus ses mains, comme si elle pouvait sentir le danger. Ses yeux balayaient les alentours jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur quelque chose qui sortait de ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

Un long serpent était enroulé devant elle, fouettant l'air avec sa langue fourchue et bougeait sa queue avec colère.

_Même si je ne savais pas vraiment ce que mes sens me disaient, quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi me disait que cette créature était mon ennemi et qu'elle avait l'intention de me faire du mal. Mes membres me picotaient, j'allais vivre ma première expérience d'auto-préservation._

Le serpent frappa avec vitesse mais la fille était plus rapide. Elle attrapa sa tête et ferma sa gueule pour pouvoir mieux voir cette nouvelle créature. Ses yeux foudroyèrent ceux du serpent, comme avertissement qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rester dans les parages. Quand elle libéra le reptile, il se retourna et s'en alla à toute allure.

La fille se mis debout et marcha à travers les bois, étudiant et écoutant tout ce qui l'entourait.

Bien que ses yeux exploraient les lieux toujours avec émerveillement, elle regardait avec plus d'attention devant elle depuis sa rencontre avec le serpent. Loin devant elle, elle pouvait voir de grands bâtiments, ces nouvelles structures contrastaient avec la couleur verte des arbres.

_La forêt m'effrayait et je savais que je ne resterais pas longtemps là bas. Je n'avais pas du tout aimé les frissons qui m'avaient parcouru le corps lorsque je m'étais sentie en danger et je ne voulais désespérément plus ressentir ça. Peut-être que si j'allais dans cette zone pleine de grands bâtiments, je n'aurais plus à ressentir ses frissons._

* * *

La fille avait trouvé son chemin entre les bois et la ville. Il y avait énormément de nouvelles formes, sons et lumières non familières pour elle. Elle était toujours nue et couverte de ce liquide rose et visqueux, elle marchait dans la rue étudiant avec curiosité ce nouveau lieu, essayant de retenir tout ce qu'elle voyait. La fille traversait la rue, regardant avec étonnement les voitures qui klaxonnaient et s'arrêtaient brusquement pour ne pas la percuter._  
_

Les parents cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants avec dégoût et des groupes de jeunes hommes commençaient à se former autour d'elle tout en lançant des sifflements charmeurs. Quelques instants plus tard, des voitures armés de lumières rouges et bleus et d'une sirène assourdissante apparurent, c'était la police.

"Alors mademoiselle, quel est votre nom?"

Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à l'officier de police alors elle se contenta de le regarder tandis-qu'il s'approcha d'elle avec une fine couverture.

"Tu viens avec nous."

Le policier la couvrit rapidement de la couverture et la retourna pour lui mettre les menottes aux poignets. La fille n'opposa aucune résistance, elle était curieuse de voir où elle serait emmenée.

* * *

_Je suis arrivée dans un nouvel endroit, c'était un bâtiment petit et clôturé, au contraire de la forêt. Les personnes enfermées dans cet enclot semblaient toutes malheureuses...  
_

Après avoir pris une douche et reçu ses premiers vêtements, la fille se rendit dans le réfectoire pour recevoir son premier repas. En réalisant que tous les autres pensionnaires formaient des petits groupes et qu'aucun n'était seul comme elle, elle sentit un brin de solitude et de rejet. La fille trouva une table vide et s'y assit, ne savant même pas quoi faire avec le plateau de nourriture qui était en face d'elle._  
_

Ses yeux noirs balayèrent la salle du regard, étudiant les autres personnes et comment ils réagissaient avec les étranges objets se trouvant devant eux. Son regard se fixa sur un homme avec un débardeur qui se saisit d'un morceau de nourriture et le mit dans sa bouche, il macha ce curieux objet avant d'avaler. Tout en le regardant, la jeune fille se saisit d'un muffin et prit une bouchée, elle macha à son tour puis avala. Dégustant la nouvelle sensation de goût, elle prit une autre bouchée, puis encore une autre.

"Et mec, cette meuf te fixe "

Le garçon regarda autour de lui. "Quelle meuf?"

L'autre garçon pointa la fille du doigt. " Celle là, celle qui mange comme si c'était sa première fois."

"Elle est tarpin chaude cette meuf..."

"Ouais mec, vas lui parler."

L'adolescent se leva et marcha en direction de la fille. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec intrigue, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'il était en train de faire"

"Salut charmante demoiselle, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?"

La fille ne sachant pas quoi répondre, garda la bouche fermée.

"Allez bébé, soit pas timide." Le garçon posa sa main sur son épaule. "Je peux te faire passer du bon temps bébé."

_Comme avec le serpent dans les bois, quelque chose en moi me prévient que cet homme était aussi mon ennemi._

La fille se leva rapidement et saisi le cou de l'adolescent et le menaçant du regard. Le garçon, choqué, s'évertuait à respirer ne serait-ce qu'une petite gorgée d'air, tout en essayant de se libérer des puissantes mains de la fille.

"ça suffit!"

Un homme de la quarantaine couru à travers la pièce pour séparer les deux adolescents, la fille, voyant que l'homme ne lui voulait aucun mal, laissa finalement partir le garçon.

"Putain de bordel!" Le garçon frottait son cou tout en reprenant sa respiration. " Cette tarée est une psycopathe!"

"Laisse la tranquille," l'homme dit. " Elle ne peut pas comprendre un seul mot de ce que tu dis, tant mieux d'ailleurs ".

Le garçon secoua la tête et s'en alla avec rage tandis-que l'homme se retourna vers la fille en lui donnant un sourire.

* * *

"Josh, Lori, je le répèterai pas, descendez!"

Nicole Trager, mère de famille, commençait à s'énerver, elle allait monter les marches d'escaliers pour voir ce qui prenait autant de temps quand elle reçut un appel sur le fixe. Elle soupira puis se rendit dans le salon pour voir qui était en ligne.

"Allo?"

"Bonjour Nicole, c'est Lou Daniels à l'appareil."

"Je suis contente de voir que vous avez de nouveau quelque chose pour moi Lou mais je suis un peu occupée aujourd'hui..."

"Croyez moi, vous ne voudriez jeter un coup d'oeil et plus sur cette affaire là.

" De quoi s'agit-il?"

"Il y a une fille qui nous a été emmenée ce matin, je suis sûr que vous aimeriez la rencontrer."

Nicole changea le téléphone d'oreille. " Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? "

"Je pense que vous devriez venir voir vous même."

"Très bien, vous avez attisé ma curiosité, je peux passer demain."

"Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui, hein?

Nicole lâcha un soupir. " Je viendrai aussi tôt que je le pourrai."

* * *

La fille était assise devant une table avec une boîte de crayons et une feuille de papier. Avec une couleur elle commença à taper le papier de façon aléatoire, dessinant quelque chose qui ressemblait à rien à part des petits points puis elle changea de couleur.

Nicole et Lou regardaient la fille de l'autre côté de la pièce pendant qu'elle dessinait.

"Jane Doe?" Nicole lut le nom de la fille sur son dossier. " Qu'est-ce qu'une aussi jolie fille fait avec le nom d'une femme morte?"

"On ne sait absolument rien à son propos, elle est apparue en ville, nue, avec aucune indication de qui elle pourrait être. D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas dit un seul mot et je crois pas qu'elle comprenne ce qu'on dit."

"Vous n'avez pas un autre nom pour elle?"

Après un instant de réflexion, Lou dit: "Elle me rappelle cette fille Jessi, une fille avec qui je sortait au lycée. Elle était très belle, comme elle."

Nicole regarda en direction de la fille. "Jessi," Elle dit ce nom comme pour appeler la fille.

La fille posa le crayon et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourir se dessina doucement sur son visage.

Lou regarda Nicole avec étonnement. " Elle ne comprend pas un seul mot depuis ce matin mais elle répond au nom Jessi!"

La fille retourna à son dessin et Nicole s'approcha d'elle, espérant en savoir plus sur elle. Autant les premiers points qui étaient apparus au début ne ressemblaient à rien, là un dessin, semblable à une photo était dessiné.

_Cette femme tentait de comprendre d'où je venais, peut-être que si je lui montrait ce que j'avais vu elle pourrait m'aider..."  
_

Quand elle eut complètement fini, la fille montra à Nicole son dessin, les points s'étaient assemblés pour former une image parfaitement lisse de là où la jeune fille s'était réveillé plus tôt, la forêt. Nicole ne retient même pas son exclamation face au réalisme du dessin, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire, se sentant acceptée pour la première fois.

* * *

"A-t-elle montré aucune trace de violence depuis qu'elle est arrivée?" Nicole voyait les derniers détails pendant que la fille regardait dehors.

"Il y a eu une embrouille avec un autre pensionnaire mais sincèrement, je pense qu'elle était juste effrayée."

"Je la comprends, ça doit être difficile de se réveiller sans comprendre ce qui nous entoure. J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec elle."

"C'est d'accord, mais avant ça il faut que vous voyez quelque chose Nicole, quelque chose d'encore plus bizarre que tout ce que vous avez pu voir auparavant."

Lou marcha jusqu'à la fille et la retourna pour qu'elle soit en face d'eux. Ensuite, il remonta un peu son T-shirt et Nicole pu voir que la fille n'avait pas de nombril.

Nicole était éttonné. "Pourquoi elle a le ventre tout plat, sans aucun nombril dessus?"

"Et bien peut-être que tu en sauras plus que moi à son sujet."

* * *

"T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée Nicole?" Stephen et Nicole étaient restés bien tard dans la cuisine ce soir là.

"Le centre de détention pour délinquants n'est pas un bonne environnement pour elle, elle est comme une enfant, un bébé même, qui découvre à peine le monde... Je pense qu'elle serait beaucoup mieux ici."

"Eh eh, de quoi ça parle cette fois?" Josh et Lori rentrèrent dans la salle à manger.

"Josh on t'a déjà parlé du fait de se mêler de ses propres oignons?"

"Stephen, ça va, c'est bon, on devra bien le leur dire un jour."

"Et... Nous dire quoi?" Demanda innocemment Lori.

Nicole s'avança vers eux, tout en espérant qu'ils puissent garder l'esprit ouvert. "J'ai rencontrée une nouvelle patiente, elle me semble très spéciale mais pour l'instant elle n'est pas dans un très bon endroit. Donc, j'espérais que vous accepteriez qu'elle reste quelques jours avec nous, juste le temps qu'on lui trouve une autre famille."

"Une nouvelle patiente?" Josh sembla intrigué. "Et... Est-ce qu'elle est sexy?"

"Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir Josh?" Dit Lori en baffant la tête de son frère.

"Justement, je voulait surtout que tu sois d'accord Lori." Dit Nicole tout en regardant Lori dans les yeux. "J'ai une faveur à te demander."

Lori se crispa. "Quel genre de faveur?"

"Elle va avoir besoin d'un endroit où dormir, et j'espérais que tu accepterais qu'elle vienne dormir dans ta chambre. "

"Maman! C'est trop injuste!"

"Pfff, t'es seulement triste parce-que Declan va plus pouvoir te rendre visite en cachette." Josh ricana.

Lori ouvrit les yeux de façon indignée. "Josh, ferme là!" Elle murmura entre ses dents.

"Declan?" Dit Stephen en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est qui ce Declan?"

"C'est personne, c'est juste un ami, papa."

"Ouais." Dit Josh en regardant le plafond . "Avec les privilèges que ça comporte..."

"Josh!"

"Arrêtez tous les deux," Dit Nicole. "On était en train de parler à propos de ma patiente et que vous ne le vouliez ou non, elle va rester avec nous, et elle va aussi dormir dans ta chambre Lori!"

"Peu importe, c'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix de toute façon, d'ailleurs merci pour ça Josh."

Nicole sourit. "C'est une jeune fille très spéciale, je suis sûre que vous allez l'aimer, vous devez juste lui donner sa chance."

* * *

Le jour d'après, Nicole sortit de sa voiture garée dans l'allée et ouvrit la portière de l'autre côté.

"On est arrivées, Jessi." Nicole lui tendit la main. "J'aimerais te montrer ma maison."

Jessi sortit doucement de la voiture, regardant autour d'elle pour étudier ce nouvel environnement. La rue avec des maisons bien rangées, tout ça n'était pas familier pour elle.

Jessi remarqua un Sedan verte qui stationnait depuis un bon moment de l'autre côté de la rue, ses yeux s'ouvraient comme si elle sentait un danger . La voiture s'étant faites repérée, s'en alla rapidement. Jessi la suivit des yeux jusqa'à ce qu'elle disparaissent au coin de la rue.

Nicole posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jessi. " ça va Jessi? Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse?"

Jessi se retourna vers Nicole et ouvrit la bouche comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle était incapable de formuler ses pensées. Pensant qu'elle était juste nerveuse, Nicole lui sourit.

"Tout se passera bien Jessi. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre."

Nicole ouvrit la porte et Jessi entra doucement dans le Hall des Trager, regardant autour d'elle. Les photos de famille accrochées au mur attirèrent son attention.

_Les images que je voyais étaient comme celles que j'avais dessiné pour montrer d'où je venais. Cette jeune femme faisait sûrement partit des personnes dessinées sur ces images et c'était sûrement elle l'auteur de ces dessins. Je remarquais que les images étaient sans imperfections et mieux que les miennes. Etait-elle plus douée que moi?_

Jessi regarda Nicole avec un regard indéchiffrable mais celle ci lui répondit avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Viens, je vais te montrer le salon."

La première chose que Jessi remarqua dans le salon fut l'écran de veille de l'ordinateur. Elle pencha sa tête pour mieux pouvoir étudier les motifs du fond d'écran.

_Voyant ces milliers de pixels je réalisais que une machine comme celle là pouvait avoir fait les images affichées au mur d'entrée. En fait, peut-être que cette femme n'avait pas fait ses dessins elle même après tout._

"Tu veux peut-être aller sur l'ordinateur? Il y a des tas d'enfants qui aiment ce genre de jeu ."

Nicole bougea la souris pour que l'écran de veille disparaissent. Jessi s'assit et bougea la souris, comprenant que la souris correspondait à la flèche sur l'écran.

"Tu peux m'attendre ici? Je dois juste appeler mon mari."

Pendant que Nicole allait dans l'autre pièce pour appeler Stephen, Jessi continuait d'avancer de Niveau en niveau avec facilité.

_L'écran que j'avais pu voir un peu avant été beaucoup plus élégant et compliqué que celui ci, ces nouveaux puzzles étaient simples et complètement inintéressants.  
_

Jessi se leva de la chaise et marcha en direction de la porte de sortie, regardant à nouveau les images affichées au mur. Nicole était de dos, elle parlait à son mari alors elle ne pu voir Jessi se glisser dehors.

Quand Jessi fut dans l'allée, elle pu voir la voisine d'à côté, une jeune adolescente en short. La jeune fille était sortie pour prendre le courrier quand elle aperçut Jessi.

Elle lui sourit. "Salut."

_Depuis mon premier contact avec les humains, j'avais écouté leur façon de communiquer, essayant d'assembler certains mots, de comprendre leur langage. Je n'avais pas encore pu tout comprendre mais j'étais tout de même en mesure de répondre à cette fille._

"Salut." dit doucement Jessi, n'étant pas sûr que ça soit une réponse appropriée.

"Tu es venue voir les Trager?" Dit la fille en pointant la maison des Trager du doigt.

Jessi regarda la maison que pointait la blonde puis se retourna vers elle. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

La fille sembla d'abord intriguée mais elle reprit " Moi c'est Amanda, et toi? C'est quoi ton nom?"

_Je comprenais qu'elle voulait savoir qui j'étais, c'était une chose que je ne savait pas moi même. Mais il y avait quand même une réponse que j'étais en mesure de lui donner._

"Jessi" .

"Salut Jessi, je suis la voisine des Trager, peut-être qu'on se verra une autre fois."

Un léger sourire se forma sur le visage de Jessi.

"Jessi!" Nicole cria de la porte. "Dieu merci, tu es là! J'étais morte d'inquiétude!"

Jessi se retourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire de mal.

"Allez viens, rentre à la maison."

* * *

"Donc c'est de cette fille que tu parlais?" demanda Josh. "Mmh, elle est pas mal du tout, tu devrais ramener tes patientes plus souvent."

Josh entra dans la cuisine où Nicole et Jessi se trouvaient. D'ailleurs il regardait cette dernière avec insistance.

"Josh! Jessi est une invité, j'aurais apprécié que tu évites ce genre de commentaires inutiles et superflus."

"Et pourquoi pas? De toute façon c'est pas comme si elle comprenais un mot de ce qu'on dit." Josh se mit en face de Jessi et dit: "EST-CE QUE TU PEUX COMPRENDRE CE QUE JE DIS?"

_Je comprenais qu'il essayait de me rendre inconfortable, je voulais faire de même avec lui et qu'il comprenne. Je ne pouvais pas encore former mes propres phrases mais je me rappelais du centre de détention. Je me rappelais des phrases qui m'avaient effrayée et peut-être qu'elles l'effrayeraient aussi._

"Salut charmante demoiselle, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?" Jessi prit un ton moqueur.

Nicole regarda Jessi, si choquée qu'elle avait fait tomber une assiette, qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Les yeux de Josh étaient grands comme des soucoupes et son visage affichait sa totale incrédulité. Jessi se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de Josh, comme pour le défier.

"Allez bébé, soit pas timide." Jessi posa sa main sur son épaule. "Je peux te faire passer du bon temps bébé."

Josh retourna vers Nicole. "T'avais dit qu'elle parlait pas!"

"Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu prononcer quoi que ce soit."

"Alors elle a apprit à parler en un seul jour, et la première chose qu'elle en fait c'est de m'insulter?!."

"Salut Nicole, salut Josh." Stephen était entré dans la pièce. "Et toi, tu dois être Jessi."

"Papa, Jessi vient juste d'apprendre à parler!"

"Vraiment?" il se retourna vers Jessi avec un regard interrogatif. "Nicole m'a pourtant dit que tu étais incapable de parler, c'est vrai?"

Jessi ne dit rien mais sourit à Stephen, appréciant l'attention qu'on lui apportait.

"Ne lui mettez pas la pression, elle parlera plus quand elle sera prête."

"D'accord, et bien en attendant," Stephen tandis sa main à Jessi. "Je suis ravi de te rencontrer, Jessi."

Jessi regarda la main de Stephen puis, après un moment, elle tandis sa main mais ne serra pas celle de Stephen. C'est lui qui la prit et la secoua brievement.

"Où est Lori?".

"Miss Boudin râle encore d'avoir à partager sa chambre avec Jessi."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle restera seulement quelques jours."

* * *

Le jour d'après, Nicole, Lori et Jessi sortirent de la maison pour faire passer des tests à cette dernière.

"Elle m'a déjà prit ma chambre," se plaint Lori. "Pourquoi elle devrait en plus prendre mon temps?"

"Lori, s'il te plait. Pas devant Jessi."

Mais de toute façon Jessi n'écoutait pas. Toute son attention était portée sur cette même voiture verte qu'elle avait vu la veille.

"Allez, viens Jessi." Nicole lui ouvrit sa portière.

Même si la voiture verte l'intriguait, elle suivit les instructions de Nicole.

* * *

Jessi était assise en face d'un bureau et remplissait des pages et des pages de questions que Nicole avait prévu.

"T'as lu les questions au moins?" lui demanda Lori.

"C'est incroyable, comment est-ce qu'elle fait?" demanda Nicole.

"En plus de son nouveau pouvoir de superspeed, c'est un sans faute."

"Tu en es sûre?"

"Ouaip, t'avais raison." Lori semblait vraiment impressionnée. "Cette fille est intelligente."

* * *

Jessi bougeait sans cesse les yeux dans tous les sens quand elle fut dans la machine à IRM. Derrière la vitre, Lori regardait les résultats en compagnie d'un médecin et d'un technicien.

"Non, cette IRM est bidon."

"Qu'est-ce qui cloche?" demanda Lori.

Le médecin pointa l'image du doigt. "L'IRM est censée montrer les aires actives du cerveau, regarde moi ça."

The image of Jessi's brain on the screen was illuminated with all different colors.

"Donc c'est un génie, j'avais compris quand elle a écrit les tests."

"Non, ça veut seulement dire que la machine ne marche pas. Personne ne peut montrer un niveau aussi élevé d'activité cérébrale ."

Lori regarda à travers la vitre en direction de Jessi, les yeux plissés, n'étant pas sûre de quoi faire de cette nouvelle information.

* * *

Cette nuit, Jessi restait silencieusement allongée dans son lit. Nicole et Stephen s'étaient eux même couchés, mais Jessi revoyait les événements des derniers jours dans sa tête.

Entendant un bruit, Jessi ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lori sortir discrètement de la chambre. Curieuse, Jessi se leva silencieusement de son lit et sortit à son tour de la pièce pour voir où allait Lori. Cette dernière descendait les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds pendant que Jessi la suivait, puis elle sortit de la maison.

Lori marchait dans la rue sombre et Jessi la suivait quelques mètres plus loin sans se faire remarquer. Les yeux de Jessi s'élargirent quand elle vit la même Sedan verte que plus tôt, se mettre à la suivre. Elle foudroya la voiture du regard quand celle ci la dépassa pour disparaître dans la nuit.

* * *

Jessi continua de suivre Lori jusqu'à ce qu'elles entrent chacune leur tour dans une grande villa pleine d'adolescents et de musique plein tube. Pendant que Lori disparut dans la foule endiablée, Jessi était divertie par la musique. Elle balaya l'immense pièce d'un regard fasciné.

"Tu n'es pas venue à ma fête très habillée."

Jessi se retourna pour voir en face d'elle un adolescent souriant et charmeur. Quand elle lui répondit d'un regard interrogatif, il pointa son T-shirt du doigt.

"Tes habits, en général, les filles sortent plus pomponnées."

Jessi regarda ses habits, qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis le centre de détention. Mais ne comprenant toujours pas elle se retourna vers le garçon.

"Moi c'est Declan, en passant. Et toi?"

Jessi ne dit rien mais sourit.

"En général, c'est là que tu dis ton nom."

"Jessi," Elle dit finalement.

"Et bien je suis enchanté de te connaître Jessi."

Ils furent interrompus par les cris des fêtards qui couraient dans toutes les directions possibles. Un policier était entré dans la salle qui s'était rapidement vidée. Il était grand et imposant. Il se saisit du premier adolescent qui lui passait par la main et ça tomba sur Lori.

Lori était fermement tenue par le policier à côté de la piscine, elle essayait en vain de convaincre l'agent qu'elle n'avait rien fait d'illégal... Dans un élan d'instinct protecteur, Jessi couru se mettre en face de lui. Tous les adolescents s'arrêtèrent de bouger pour regarder l'affrontement.

"Rentre chez toi, jeune fille," dit l'agent en grognant. "Tu ne voudrais pas être impliquée."

Mais Jessi ne bougea pas d'un pied. Finalement le policier jeta Lori sur le côté.

"Tu vas le regretter ".

_Comme le garçon au centre de détention, cet homme essayait de me défier. Les picotements que je ressentais quand j'avais peur étaient toujours là, mais j'avais remarqué j'étais beaucoup plus habile que les autres. Cette créature était bien plus énorme que les autres, ce qui rendrait ma victoire beaucoup plus impressionnante pour ceux qui regardaient._

Un rictus s'afficha sur le visage de Jessi en signe qu'elle acceptait son défi.

L'officier essaya de lui mettre les menottes, mais Jessi esquivait facilement toutes ses tentatives, le laissant même trébucher sur lui même. Les adolescents qui regardaient l'applaudirent.

S'énervant fortement, le policier sortit sa machette et la brandit dans les airs, prêt à frapper. Avant même qu'il ne puisse l'attraper, Jessi s'en saisit à pleines mains. Elle le tient devant son visage défiguré par la peur avec un large sourire moqueur. Quand il essaya de le récupérer, Jessi le jeta par dessus son épaule, dans la piscine.

Surpris et nerveux , il ne savait pas s'il valait mieux rester ou s'échapper à toute jambe. Jessi le menaça du regard. Finalement, sous les yeux des spectateurs, l'agent tourna les talons et s'en alla.

* * *

La nuit d'après, Nicole servait le diner dans la salle à manger et Jessi n'était pas encore là.

"Lou Daniels n'a rien trouvé pour Jessi, elle n'a nul part où aller."

Stephen, Lori et Josh échangèrent un regard.

"Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander mais j'aimerais qu'elle reste encore un moment avec nous."

A ce moment là, Jessi entra dans la pièce. Les Trager la regardèrent pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à sa place.

Donnant à Jessi une marque de respect, Josh prit le pichet de jus de fruit et remplit son verre. Lori et Stephen sourirent et remplirent chacun l'assiette de Jessi de nourriture.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, merci à Lavalamp de l'avoir écrit. N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ( si vous avez le temps laissez le sur l'originale )**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.  
**


End file.
